prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH14
''Fujipi-senpai GANBA! Nagisa Kiai no Ouenki ''is the 14th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Synopsis Nagisa and Honoka were going home from school, when Nagisa remembered previous episode events. Then Hikari caught up at them. They were going at the park, when Honoka saw Fujipi-senpai. He said, that he'll have a match this Saturday, because he is aiming to become a regular. Nagisa said, that she'll come cheer him. Then fixed, that all of them will come. He thanked, and went away. Nagisa was worried about what should she do. Later, at her room, Nagisa was thinking what to do, how can she cheer him on, and Pyuan (Heartiel from previuos episode) got impressed by that. Seekun told, that Pyuan is very sensitive to pure hearts. Mepple started laughing, saying, that Nagisa is always like that about Fujipi-senpai, and in the end she still says nothing to him. Then Nagisa started pulling Mepple's face for these words. Next day at school, Nagisa said to Honoka and Hikari about her idea to make a flag to cheer him. Honoka offered to help, but Nagisa said, that she wants to do it alone. Hikari asked, what happened to her, and Mepple said, that she has a crush on him. Nagisa started threaten Mepple, and later denied, that she likes him. Later, at the cafe, Hikari wondered what does "liking someone" means, and Queen's voice from Chairect explained, that it's a pure feeling. In the evening, Nagisa tried creating design for a flag, but redone it 10 times, because she can't paint good. Pyuan, Seekun and Mepple were talking loudly, and she snapped, because she can't focus. Meanwhile, in the Mansion of Darkness, the boy in the mansion was playing with a new toy - a hellicopter, while Circulas told Baldez about the Heartiels. Baldez destroyed all the candles and said for him to go and find out. Next day, Nagisa had done the flag and came to the game. Honoka asked her to show the flag for a bit, and she showed. The flag was a bit cocky (by Mepple), but Honoka said, that it's important, that she made the flag. It contains her feelings for Fujipi-senpai. Then Nagisa got shy and hid her flag. The match started. The rival team got the ball, and Honoka said, that maybe it is better for Nagisa to start cheering with the flag. Nagisa thought too, and saw Circulas. He was standing on a fence. Honoka and Hikari saw him too. Nagisa said for them to go away, so he won't do anything to the match. They headed outside, and saw Circulas standing on a statue outside. He asked them to give the Queen's life to him. The girls protected Hikari. Then he summoned a zakenna on the statue. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. They started attacking zakenna, when Circulas came to Hikari to battle her, she transformed to Luminous too. They fighted, and zakenna caught Black and White. Circulas was about to battle Luminous, when Puran came in the way. Circulas caught Seekun and Puran, when Luminous used Heartiel Action. Seekun and puran got free, but Circulas recovered from Heartiel Action. Then Black and White used Mrble Screw Max, and defeated zakenna. Then everyone returned to the game. It was the 2nd half already. Last minutes are going. Captain gave ball to Fujimura. He was about to kick, and Nagisa rolled out her flag. He was happy for Nagisa's flag, and scored the first goal. The game ended, and Verone high won. Later, Fujipi-senpai thanked Nagisa, because this flag really gave him strength. Characters *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Baldez *Circulas *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Pyuan *Fujimura Shougo Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes